


Talk to me

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank’s voice is Connor’s favourite sound.





	Talk to me

Connor sometimes thought back to the day Hank had called his voice goofy.  
He hadn't understood back then.  
His machine-self didn't have much of an opinion about such things.  
But after going deviant, that was one thing, on a long list of things, that had changed. 

Hank was sitting opposite him, at his desk and talking to him about their new case. Connor tried his best to concentrate on the job, but found himself getting distracted by Hank.

The way Hank would pronounce certain words.  
The way Hank’s voice sounded.  
Melodic and kind of raspy at the same time.  
No matter if he was cursing over something or just having a nice conversation with him.  
Hank’s voice was Connor’s favourite sound.

Which was getting a little bit hard to deal with, because Connor had barely registered the info about their case.  
He was too busy imagining Hank’s mouth against his ear,whispering about all the things he'd do to him.  
He tried to concentrate, but it was difficult.  
This was really getting out of hand.

“Connor? You listening to me?”  
“Yes. Sorry”, he mumbled.  
Hank eyed him curiously.  
“What the fuck is going on with you?“  
Connor stared at him a little helplessly.

Unfortunately his programming didn't have any information on what to do, when you suddenly developed a kink and also got a crush on your best friend and roommate.

“Connor?”, Hank asked again, now clearly worried.  
“I’m okay. Just lost in thought.”  
“What are you thinking so hard about?”  
“I - I don't think you'd appreciate me talking to you about it”, he said.  
“Nonsense”, Hank said. “We're best friends, you can talk to me about anything.”  
Connor doubted that would prove to be true, but still agreed.  
“At home.”  
Hank raised his eyebrows at that, but nodded.

Connor was glad, when the work day was over.  
They both sat on the couch, Hank was watching some sports game on the television.  
Connor didn't pay attention to it.

Eventually Hank turned to him.  
“So? What were you thinking about?”  
“I was just - I - I was thinking about you.”  
If he were human, he'd perhaps thought that he imagined Hank’s heartbeat fastening and tensing up up a little.  
Luckily, he wasn't and his sensors picked up on it immediately.  
Huh. Maybe this would go his way after all.

“What? Why?”, Hank asked.  
Connor looked at the other man.  
And decided to do something very uncharacteristic.  
He decided just to wing it.

“Your voice is very distracting”, he said and laid a hand on Hank’s leg.  
Hank almost choked on his beer.  
He could see Hank’s pupils dilate and smirked.

“Connor, what the fuck are you -”, Hank said.  
“I know you like me”, he interrupted.  
“Of course I like you, we're -”  
“That's not what I meant, Lieutenant.”  
“Please don't call me Lieutenant right now.”  
“What should I call you then?”, he asked and winked at him.  
Hank groaned.  
“You're gonna be the death of me, kid.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Connor decided to lean in for a kiss.  
“You sure?”, he heard Hank whisper and it send shivers down his spine.  
“Yes.”

A second later, Hank was kissing him, one shaky hand pressed against Connor’s check.  
It was a sweet, short kiss.  
Connor smiled at the other man.  
He got up and held out a hand to Hank, which he reluctantly took.  
Connor lead them both into the bedroom. 

They fell onto the bed together. Hank pulled him close and kept kissing him passionately.  
“You really sure about this?”, Hank asked.  
“Yes”, Connor said and just to drive his point home, started opening Hank’s shirt, button for button.

“Talk to me”, Connor whispered.  
He could feel Hank’s breath on his neck and shivered.  
He left little traces of kisses there, moving up, and eventually started sucking on Connor’s earlobe.  
Connor moaned.  
“You look so handsome like this”, Hank whispered into his ear.  
Connor wasn't sure if he liked the words or the voice more.

He stripped Hank of his shirt and then pulled him closer.  
He kissed Hank again, more tenderly this time.  
Hank pulled Connor’s shirt of of him as well.

“You're perfect, Connor”, he whispered against his ear, as he opened Connor’s pants as well.  
Connor took them off, together with his boxer shorts.  
For a moment, Hank just sat there, looking at him.  
Connor felt a bit nervous, until he heard Hank mumble “absolutely perfect” once more.

He got Hank out of the rest of his clothes as well and threw them on the floor.

Hank chuckled.  
“Not gonna fold them?”  
“Later”, he said, grinning. 

He could feel Hank’s fingers, slowly preparing him, while the other man whispered sweet compliments into his ear.

Connor looked at him.  
He had never been more happy than in this moment. 

He slowly let himself down onto Hank’s dick, kissing him at the same time. 

Connor let himself get used to a feeling for a moment, before he started moving.  
He kept looking into Hank’s eyes the whole time.

Hank stroked Connor's dick and Connor moaned slightly.  
They started moving faster, Hank’s breathing was fast as well, his skin sweaty against Connor’s synthetic skin. 

Hank came inside him and Connor followed him shortly after.

“Fuck, I love you”, Hank mumbled against his ear and Connor could feel his thirium pump beating fast.  
“I love you too”, he said.  
There wasn't a need for any more words that day.


End file.
